


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Grim Reapers, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Past Relationship(s), Sort of undead Jiyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: (WORK IN PROGRESS)





	Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WORK IN PROGRESS)

**7:45 AM**

He'd seen a lot in the over one hundred years he'd been 'alive'.

He saw how people like to fight with each other.He saw people love each other.He saw them comfort one another.He saw them embrace each other.

He even saw them kill one another.

But this, _this_ he had never seen before.


End file.
